


[虫铁]《角色特殊》番外二

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。现代现实。学生虫×教授铁。他在他的世界里是个特殊的角色。





	[虫铁]《角色特殊》番外二

阳光穿过玻璃窗洋洋洒洒占满大半个阶梯教室，冬日难得的柔和暖煦，将懒意全勾了出来，教室里睡倒了一大片。  
一个接一个的，睡意从教室后面传到教室前边，梦神挥舞着轻薄的翅膀在他们的耳朵旁吹了口气。  
哎哟好累啊。趴着听课吧。  
哎哟眼睛好沉。闭眼休息一下。  
就闭一会儿...  
“行了行了，你们睡一会儿得了。”Tony停下讲课抬手看了看表，冲着剩下的十几个钓着鱼跟睡梦顽强抗争的学生摆了摆手。  
“我们可以的Mr.Stark...”女生努力睁了睁眼睛，话没说完就情不自禁的打了个哈欠。  
“睡吧。”Tony笑了笑：“看着你们我都难受。”看着剩下几个都趴下了他走过去坐在Peter旁边，低声在他耳边笑着道：“我好给我的小男朋友开个小灶。”  
Peter被气流拂过的耳朵整个红了，他侧头亲了Tony一下。“我不用开小灶。”他红着脸说了一句，“所以我们可以趁现在...”  
“睡衣宝宝想说什么？”Tony捏了捏他的下巴：“我希望你没有不乖到想说的是我想到的那样。”  
“我没想到那么过分的。”虽然我做过那样的梦，梦里的Mr.Stark也很可口。Peter摸了摸鼻子，心里悄悄的补了一句。  
说起那个梦，Peter从那天醒来之后一直回味到现在。 

“Peter，你来、回答一下这个问题。”Peter应声机械性的站起回答完问题坐下，他直直的盯着Tony。  
那句话停顿得蹊跷，而Tony整张脸都是红的，坐在第一排Peter清楚的看到了他湿漉漉的能滴出水来的眼睛。  
Tony斜倚着讲台，讲几句话就分一眼过去斜睨着Peter，满园春色关不住，一支红杏探出墙来撩拨着他。不消几眼，Peter就给他看的硬囍了，呼吸急促的暗骂自己不认真听课瞎想那些有的没的。  
时间一分钟一分钟过去，Tony撑住了讲桌，喘了口气然后似乎是改变了一下站着的重心。但Peter看的非常清楚，他是借着这个动作磨蹭了一下自己。  
根本不是他瞎想！脑子里小小的嗡鸣了一下，刚刚勉勉强强压回去的绮念一瞬间反扑，他不由自主的坐直，一双眼睛冒着火的看着他。  
Tony改变了几下重心之后停顿了一会儿，站到了讲台后面。Peter的视线紧紧的跟着他，然后他就为接下来发生的事情深呼吸了几下。  
Tony借着讲台的遮掩，伸手按在自己已经鼓起的部位，揉了几下，然后闭眼喘了口气。  
Peter快速往四周望了望，同学们的脸都很模糊。他低头看着自己的书本，几条知识点完全错误，只是一个摆设。  
这个梦真的是好到爆了！！Peter咽了口口水，他举手：“Mr.Stark，我有个问题。”  
本来应该直接点他站起来的Mr.Stark却是慢慢走了过来。他走路的姿势非常不对，Peter脑子再次一热，他几乎觉得自己要流鼻血了。  
梦神对他真是太好了！Peter炽热的看着他走过来，他让开位置让Tony坐到里面。在坐下的时候Tony皱了皱眉，没压住的一声低低的呻吟扯着Peter的耳朵钻进去。  
将书本摊在两人面前，Peter却是在桌下把手伸了过去，捏住那已经又硬又热的东西揉了几下。  
太要命了。Peter头晕目眩，他看着Tony闭着眼睛把自己的手夹在腿间，脸上红晕夺目的迷人。  
“Mr.Stark，”他出声低低的喊他道：“后面放什么了？”  
“照你的形状定做的。”Tony睁开眼睛冲他抛了一个眼神，Peter当时就没忍住把他抱到了桌子上。  
然后——  
“啊、啊...”Tony环紧了Peter的脖颈腿也牢牢的盘着他的腰，被撞的一声一声压不住声音。“Kid...”他抬头亲了亲Peter的下巴讨饶：“你总得...想想我的身体...嗯...”  
“您怎么不想想您的学生们？”Peter喘着气停了动作，他压不住心底想欺负Tony的冲动，将Tony翻过来从后面插囍入，掐着Tony的大腿内侧将他抱起让他背靠着自己看着阶梯教室里坐满了的面目模糊的学生们，他咬着Tony的耳朵：“他们是来听您讲课的，不是来看您被我插的。”  
年轻人强壮的很，Tony整个身体的重量压在他的身上他也能快速的挺撞，正也因此他进的极深，性囍器头部抵在肉道深处磨的Tony压不住声音带了哭腔的低叫。  
脸皮极厚也扛不住这么来，Tony难堪的收紧穴道，Peter被他吮吸的低喘一声埋头专心致志的猛干。  
  
“Wait，”Tony挑了挑眉：“你这个表情，你...？”Peter猛然从回忆中抽身有些心虚的探头过去亲了他一口。  
“没什么。”Peter看着他，面上十分诚恳。

**Author's Note:**

> *其实最开始没打算开车但是顺其自然嘛x  
> *既然都开车了，那就短小一波_(:з」∠)_


End file.
